justdancefandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Dance4life628/Funny Shots
Hi folks! I was randomly watching a gameplay of Drop The Mambo and then I got suddenly inspired by the amazing blog by PewDiefern (#IMissYou) and I decided to share some funny poses. Enjoy and tell me which one is your favourite! Funny Poses coso 1.png|Aaaaaaaaaaaargh I hate dirty looks!!!! What the $£W&£"//()=((= do you want I'm just celebrating Mardi Gras!!!!! coso 2.png|mah armpit smells so bad coso 3.png|oops just got caught coso 4.png|P1: <> P2: <> coso 6.png|hey you (/%%O/($$$/%I! coso 5.png|P1 <> P2: <> coso 7.png|P2 and P3: <> P1: <> coso 8.png|there's mehdi choreographing drop the mambo over there hahaha coso 9.png|mah hair iz a butterfly trololol coso 10.png|hair-whipping partyyyyyyy coso 11.png|looking forward for some poop falling from the sky :3 coso 12.png|yet anodah paparazzi spying me coso 13.png|*atchoo!* coso 14.png|AAAAAAAAAHHHHH YOU B"!()()=()=) PAPARAZZIS I WILL KILL YOU ALL!!!! coso 15.png|plz do not interrupt me when I dance coso 16.png|I'm a fab diva, deal with it!!! coso 17.png|you know I'm performing at the moment, aren't you? don't harass me then baby, I will never buy you candies!!!! *casts a spell* coso 18.png|oh no mah baby caught me while twerking coso 19.png|oh no a spider I'M ARACHNOPHOBIC PLEAAAAAAASE coso 20.png|I guess that nail dresser isn't as good as they said... coso 21.png|I know I'm fab but plz no photos coso 22.png|keep away from meh fancy clothez coso 23.png|P3: <> P4:<> coso 24.png|P4: u gonna dance with meh? P3: but you told me that you don't love me... coso 25.png|*atchoo* 2 coso 26.png|do ya rly want me to get naked? plz nah coso 27.png|I'm ready to fight! coso 28.png|I'm gonna cast a spell on you BWAHAHAHAHAHAHA coso 29.png|God halp meeeeeh Only Gal in Da Welt is gonna cast a spell on me!!! ("Welt" = "world" in German) coso 30.png|oh no that pervert is gonna rape Cali Girlz, he's so deezgusting coso 31.png|ok, you won. But I'm sure the next winner will be ME BWAHAHAHAAH coso 32.png|there's a bumblebee on my finger...oh well, who cares :3 coso 33.png|ai em en albatrozzzzz trololololololol coso 34.png|bruuuuuuuuuh coso 35.png|wu'ts wrong with my hair???? shut the f..k up you ç@@@[+èù coso 36.png|ur predicting that I will be the coach for drop da mambo? plz I don't blv u coso 37.png|do the lobster face coso 38.png|hey fan lemme send you a lil kiss *smack* coso 39.png|oh wow, I love fans that fly on a helicopter just to see my sexy hair coso 40.png|errr...no, I got it wrong. That was the police! They're gonna arrest me for raping attempts!!! D: *pwned* coso 41.png|P1: <> P2: <> coso 42.png|possessed by the derpmon coso 43.png|P1: I'm the queen of the world! P2:<> coso 44.png|casting a spell on P2's butt coso 45.png|fabolooz pose, u can't deny it coso 46.png|my shoulder is very swag coso 47.png|P2: Wow, nice br... er, sorry I was meaning nice shirt! P1: Oh, thanks! coso 48.png|P1: there's some dust on my sleeve... P2: AAAAAAAH GOD HELP US!!!!!!!! coso 49.png|P2: wow, such lovely br...er sorry, shirt! P1: aaaaaargh what did I do wrong to get such a pervert boyfrend?????????? coso 50.png|P2: heya buddie wanna twerk with meh? P1: naaaaaaaah don't listen to her. the best in the world is ME! coso 51.png|oh yeah ai em so fab that I can conquer you at first sight coso 52.png|dat moment when u sneeze exactly while the evil D4L is about to press dat frigging STAMP button and catch you coso 53.png|I told you that I lost all my teeth in a car accident yesterday...well, here's the proof! coso 54.png|aaaaaaahhhhhhhhhh pump it has been flirting with me for a hour plz God save me from this pain!!!! coso 55.png|going berserk bcoz pump it still twerks (and keeps smelling bad) coso 56.png|dat sexy smile tho coso 57.png|the best smile in the world trololololol coso 58.png|trying to imitate Much's Scream coso 59.png|mehdi learns how to improve his smiles coso 60.png|why is it wet down there? coso 61.png|*atchoo* 4 (poor mehdi he always sneezes during his routines lol) coso 62.png|hey ya mah pantz are so fabolous even with pee on them and yours aren't trololol coso 63.png|no wait what? ur saying that I will dance in female clothez in the future no plz wait I think u drank too much wine yesterday coso 64.png|aww finally someone who thinks I'm fab even with pee on thnk u so much coso 65.png|tell me my beloved hand...to be or not to be? coso 66.png|hey calm down fella ur not swag enough to say mah pee isn't fab coso 67.png|tell me God: when will people stop saying that peeing is horrible? coso 68.png|but first, let me take an (imaginary) selfie coso 69.png|aaaahhhh you stole mah neck!!! coso 70.png|hey alkis and veronique put anaconda in JDU right now! coso 71.png|you still haven't put anaconda in jdu yet? aaaargh coso 72.png|ready to fight mate? coso 73.png|oops just noticed that the roof is going to pieces lol coso 74.png|oh no I forgot to wash this vest for months...UGH! coso 75.png|hey alkis and veronique, do you understand English? I told you to put anaconda in jdu, NOT TO WORK ON A NEW JDKIDS GAME!!!!!! coso 76.png|hi shoulder...all those arguments with alkis and veronique make me feel terrible, so would you mind if I drain on you? coso 77.png|wth are ya sayin? anaconda WILL be in jdu, ya mathaf***ah!!!!! *tries to give middle finger* coso 78.png|no wait waiiiiiit!!!! HOW DARE YOU CENSOR ANACONDA!?!?!?!?!!? coso 79.png|aaaaahhhhh I'm sinking!!!!!! coso 80.png|P1: let's pull a prank on you, mate! P2: AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH he's detaching my head!!!!!! coso 81.png|P2: your suit is so horrible :3 P1: but it's the same as yours! coso 82.png|P1: no wait MINE is better P2: bruuuuuuuh plz coso 83.png|P1: *snaps his fingers* P2: *drop the mambo's swagness activated!* ♫oooooooooooohhhhhhhhh♫ coso 84.png|aaahhhh my suit is changing colours! it hurts as hell :'( coso 85.png|I've got the swaggiest haircut in the world, deal with it! coso 86.png|why is he staring at me? is he gonna steal my oreos? NO HE CAN'T, THEY'RE THE MOST PRECIOUS THING I HAVE!!!!!!! coso 87.png|ok, now my hair is SERIOUSLY GETTING POSSESSED COZ HE STEALING MY BELOVED OREOS coso 88.png|oh no! he also stole mah beauty marks! I used to love them so much that they even have names :'( coso 89.png|PUMP DEM BREASTS! coso 90.png|nahhhh I'm fine, I'm just running out of oxygen coso 91.png|AAAAAAAHHHHHH AN ANT IS WALKING TOWARDS ME!!!!!!!!!!! I'M SO AFRAID OF ANTS!!!!!!!!!!!! coso 92.png|theez kewt thang in front of u might kidnap u soon bwahahahaha coso 93.png|COACH: ewwwww lil ponieh come here pls PONY: who the hell are you? coso 94.png|PONY: hey lady! have you seen my mum? COACH: I don't give a ... :3 coso 95.png|OH NUUU! sorry cops, I didn't know that pony was my child O_o coso 96.png|whatcha said u b*****d matha****ahhhhh? coso 97.png|ya know derpy smiles are the best, don't you? coso 98.png|I know I'm ugly as f*** but I'm still able to get a bae coso 99.png|and now, let's begin by explaining how cristopher columbus arrived to america: you know that boats are made of *talks endlessly* coso 100.png|what? donald trump has become president of the usa? coso 101.png|WE MUST STOP DONALD RIGHT NOW! coso 102.png|a flying cow? u kden meh? coso 103.png|plz fella I never believed cows fly...(althought babies do) coso 104.png|i'mma punch u str8 in da freakin face of yours coso 105.png|p2 is such a pain in the a** coso 106.png|nahhhh, don't listen to p1. she's just nuts lol (and she even eats yayo-made nuts) coso 107.png|P2: hey bae check out mah crazy muscles P1: I'mma smash dah bishy bish now coso 108.png|P1: hi buddy I hope you're not angry with me for being late P2: I don't even know who you are lol coso 109.png|P1: hi imaginary friend! P2: omigod pls coso 110.png|P1: P2 please don't kick me in the butt! P2: I wasn't kicking you in the butt, I was just energically moving my left limb towards your round muscles under your back coso 111.png|p1, plz don't tell ur imag friend dat i kicked u in ur butt coso 112.png|P1: writes on facebook: gonna fix my bow tie before going horse racing - with Fella 4Evah P2: aaaargh who the hell cares? ok I've had enough coso 113.png|rly m8? nevah expected u 2 b such an a*****e coso 114.png|awww I look possessed with my whipping hair coso 115.png|hey ya kid! why are you staring at me like that? it's not my fault if my hair flies away! Coso 116.png|P2: P1, never touch wild animals! P1: but it was such a lovely snake...I wanted to hug it so much ;_; coso 117.png|ai luk zo preddy w/ mah make-up on coso 118.png|do the asereje all night long coso 119.png|little bumblebeeeeee pls come at me ;-; coso 120.png|P1: P2, how dare you try to kick me? P2: no, how dare YOU kick me? coso 121.png|pls daddie we need a pet in our home...even a lovely spider is ok c: coso 122.png|ahhh plz God why did you want me to dance in this horrible mashup? coso 123.png|even Disney characters can get hungover, what's the problem? coso 124.png|i hate dancing to disney songs lel coso 125.png|ur saying u swaggier than me? hahahaha plz don't make me laugh coso 126.png|u even say u will beat me in a drop-the-mambos-swagness competition? plz I highly doubt it coso 127.png|P1: do you know where P3 is? P2: wait wait...ahhhhh I see him over there! He's so faraway from us... coso 128.png|hey stone! ur not gonna tear my pants while dancing, r u? coso 129.png|gonna cast a spell on it, just in case coso 130.png|who wants a byudeeful slap in deir face? coso 131.png|I guess you don't want to, do you? :3 coso 132.png|wth do u want from me??? ur never gonna get my naked donald trump calendar!!!!! coso 133.png|oh, there's a gem falling from my dress! (I know it's fake but who cares lol) coso 134.png|d'ya want meh 2 ged RLY MAD?????? coso 135.png|dah angreh Maori fitah is HERE! Coso 136.png|P1: Do you think I'm ugly? P2: I don't wanna sound rude but you're such a monster, you know... Coso 137.png|*loud horn plays* POUND DE ALARM!!!! Coso 138.png|my back itches coso 139.png|stop it with all that criticism! sweat stains are sexy! coso 140.png|P1: let's start with some running in place! Hop-hop-hop! P2: yaaawn I'm too tired even to raise my leg up P3: gonna spank u right in ur face coso 141.png|I'm so sad to be surrounded by such unstylish backup dancers coso 142.png|plz kiz me babe Coso 143.png|look at this super-fancy and modern outfit! Coso 144.png|hey there! I was training for a kung fu fighting :D Coso 145.png|at least I hope I'm not challenging P1 of Kung Fu Fighting... Coso 146.png|yayyyyyyy I'm sliding!!! Coso 147.png|OOOOHHHH AN ALIEN!!!!!!! I'M SO EXCITED *-* *claps his hands for joy* coso 148.png|donald trump's speeches always make me fall asleep. has anyone got a pillow? yaaaaaaaawn coso 149.png|look st mah fabolous chest! I always work out a lot! coso 150.png|how dare you disapprove? I really have muscles! I always train by carrying 0,75 liters bottles!!! coso 151.png|AAAAHHHHH A CLOUD THAT LOOKS LIKE AN UFO!!!!!! RUN FOR YOUR LIFE!!!!!!!! coso 152.png|ai fil so byoodeful w/out my eyez coso 153.png|I'm sure you studied yesterday...then, tell me when the Roman Empire finished! And also when Donald Trump will be president! And also when *endless questions* coso 154.png|AAAAAHHHH I'M FALLING! A GHOST IS TRIPPING ME!!!!!!!! coso 155.png|never expected my hand to have a glove lol coso 156.png|ok ok, I've had enough of hearing about how cool Born This Way Nerd is. Now shut up and enjoy the latino vibes with me! coso 157.png|I hate seeing people that think I'm nothing compared to BTW Nerd coso 158.png|ok little brats, all eyes on ME now! *snaps her fingers and...* coso 159.png|*...drop the mambo's swagness activated!* ♫ooooooooooohhhhhhhhhhhhh♫ coso 160.png|*snaps her fingers again and...* coso 161.png|oh no, that's a horde of neighbours! they're complaining about my singing skills :(((( coso 162.png|ur not allowed to criticize my coat coso 163.png|I'm feeling like someone stole my knickers. Do you know something about it? coso 164.png|oh yeah, YOU stole 'em!!!! coso 165.png|ai biliv ai ken flaiiiiiii trololololol coso 166.png|oh no, I'm falling back down! and my glove is melting o.O coso 167.png|mah hair is made of watah coso 168.png|y do I gotta wear such unstylish clothez? :/ coso 169.png|don't look at me, I'm so poorly dressed D: coso 170.png|my washing machine got broken two years ago, and it shows XP coso 171.png|ñaaaaawwwwww a byeudeefl lil plastic butterfly is lying on the wall lemme touch it c: coso 172.png|oh no, my hair's whipping! it took me three hours to get this hairstyle BOOOOOHOOOOOOOOOOO coso 173.png|*sings Hold My Hand* coso 174.png|P1: ellaw, are you ready? P2: hey, you just pooped your pants! P3: hahahahaha coso 175.png|P1: ok! 3, 2, 1... P2: have you seen his dirty clothes! they're ridiculous! he's never gonna win!!! P3: yeah I know lol coso 176.png|P2: let's ride an invisible car! ♫babababababababababa♫ P3: yayyyyyyyy! ♫nhenhenhenhenhenhenhenhenhenhe♫ coso 177.png|OH NO, MY BACKUP SINGERS DRANK COCAINE BEFORE THE SHOW!!!!!!!! coso 178.png|no matter how much you talk, the winner will always be ME! lolololol coso 179.png|please take me home! I'm tired of this dull and plain background... coso 180.png|a huge magnet is pulling me back home yayyyyyyy! coso 181.png|er...no, that was just a bad illusion coso 182.png|ai em zoooooo keeeeewt, even more than the I Will Survive coach coso 183.png|look at me, I can sing like a nightingale! *blows some air* coso 184.png|as shakira sings, Lucky that my breasts are small and humble/So you don't confuse them with mountains coso 185.png|P1: if you don't like my breats, I still have got something better down there... P2: oyeah I knouw coso 186.png|mah yelaw mouth is sooooo freakin special coso 187.png|P1: you look pretty handsome... P2: well...sorry but I'm already fiancé with a 90-years-old woman coso 188.png|yehhhhh I know I'm not da swaggy qween but who carez, it took me two years to sew the glove and the mantel was xpenxive and the mask is horrible and blah blah blah coso 189.png|yayyyyy I am so happy bcoz paparazzi stopped spying me (as far as it seems) coso 190.png|awwwww ur so good looking let me *forbidden to minors* coso 191.png|if paparazzis dare to keep spying me, I'll punch them in their face! I feel so strong right now!!! coso 192.png|GET OUT OF THIS BODYYYYYYYYYYYY!!!!!!!!! coso 193.png|ok alkis, I removed the demon. now let me dance to Baby Got Back nstead of leaving me in this purely s****y mashup coso 194.png|a paparazzi dressed like an ant! that's a wonderful start... coso 195.png|boogey boogey boogeyyyyyy coso 196.png|oh no, I forgot to wash the pee out before starting the mashup! coso 197.png|AAAAAAHHHHHHH I CAN'T WATCH CASPER IT'S SO SCARY!!!!!!!!!!!! coso 198.png|fainting coz everyone has got no sense of style Coso 199.png|oh no, where am I? I want to go back to my room with dust and marylin manson's posters everywhere :((((( Coso 200.png|the sky is falling!!!!!! Coso 201.png|if ur gonna help me holding the fallin sky, I will give you a kiss Coso 202.png|naw gou 2 wahrk bish! Coso 203.png|after 25 hours of bishing, y' even want meh to pay you? plz... Coso 204.png|any1 wanna smell mah boodiful armpit? Coso 205.png|u don't wanna? then, f**k! Coso 206.png|the next armpit smellah is YOU! Coso 207.png|ahhh no no no no no. I don't need any deodorant. Coso 208.png|oh no I'm becoming human!!!! Coso 209.png|P3: P4, can you help me killing the mosquitos? P4: nou bcouz mozkeetos r 2 swaggy 4 meh Coso 210.png|P3: awwwww he's such a gentleman I'm gonna marry him! P3: plz bish y'know I dou deez onleh 4 money Coso 211.png|P1 & P2: clothes-ripping partyyyyyyy!!!!!!! P3: waaaat nauh deir neveh gonna see me naked P4: waaaaaaaaaauh iz gettin hot hier Coso 212.png|P1: aaaahhhhh masquenada wants us to smell her body again! P2: what's the problem with it? Coso 213.png|wut daf** r u lkin at? Coso 214.png|P2: ur b***s r 2 small... P1: yeah I know...more or less like your brain Coso 215.png|P1: PUMP DEM BREASTS LIKE THE DISTURBIA COACH!!! P2: errr...I told you to dance with me, not to start a pornographic film Coso 216.png|have u seen mah armpits yet? masquenada, plz shut up! Coso 217.png|ai em da bogeyman, n ai weell eet u while u sleep coso 218.png|naaaaahhhh just trolling around coso 219.png|P1: P2, ur hurting all my body! I told you to PRETEND! P2: but I didn't even touch you!!! coso 220.png|P1: vamos a pasar el limboooooh! P2: bleah plz coso 221.png|P1: ur so cute, I'm gonna marry you! P2: bcoz she doesn't know dat ai em da bogeyman BWAHAHAHAHA coso 222.png|mah dear friend, just f*q coso 223.png|stop it, my armpits are the most sweet-smelling in the world! masquenada, shut up! coso 224.png|waaaauw ai em zo kool dat mah glov kreatez sparks :OOOO coso 225.png|looks like I'm not fab enough... coso 226.png|paparazzis, leave me alone! coso 227.png|something wrong with my makeup? coso 228.png|DRAWP DA MAMBOH, STOP SHOUTING FOR EVERYTHING!!! coso 229.png|oh nuuu, a little bit of dust on my sweater!!!! what are paparazzis gonna think about me!?!?!? coso 230.png|f**k em off, ai em still albatraozly fab even with dust coso 231.png|I HATE COSMIC LIGHT! coso 232.png|I hope he's not gonna steal the oreos that I stole from Disturbia and the knickers from It's Raining Men coso 233.png|waaaaaaaaahuuuuh, donald trump just bought a new wig...(I guess it will even be more horrible than the current one lol) Coso Memes After some time, I had the idea to put some funny poses together in order to create a kind of conversation between the characters. All my screenshots are named "coso (n)", so here you can see my "Coso Memes"! Enjoy :D coso meme 1.png coso meme 2.png coso meme 3.png coso meme 4.png Category:Blog posts